Every Picture Tells a Story (1988)
The family takes the news of Krystle's medical situation hard. Even Adam is genuinely concerned, although Fallon is not buying it. Adam fires Claire since it would seem awkward to be still working together. Sammy Jo, while jogging with Fallon, tells her that she cannot lose Krystle since that is the only family she has left but Fallon assures her she has more family. Krystle returns to Los Angeles with Blake for more tests. Dr. Hampton is seeking a second opinion and feels there may be an experimental drug that Krystle may be able to take instead of having surgery. While in Los Angeles, Virigina shows up to show her support. She flew all the way to Los Angeles because doctors would not tell Krystle's cousin anything over the phone. Virginia gives Blake a "magical" rose crystal to give Krystle. Krystle is touched and informs Blake that she wants to live because she has so much that she still needs to accomplish. Virginia agrees to return to Denver with Blake and Krystle. Virginia is awe struck when she arrives at the mansion with Krystle. Krystle leaves her alone in the foyer to admire its grandness to attend to Krystina who is just ending a piano lesson. Back at ColbyCo, Jeff has gone through the books and sees the hands of Fritz Heath's accounting. Alexis is angered that she gave up so much control, but she will never do it again. She will also allow Heath to get ColboCo out of this mess before she fires him. In appreciation, Alexis gives Dex a watch and Jeff a wallet. Alexis's appreciation runs short, however. After signing the papers selling the Carlton, Alexis is interrupted by construction going on in the apartment above hers. When she tries to stop the work by claiming to be the owner of the place, she is interrupted by Sable to inform Alexis that she is the previous owner. Sable has just bought the Carlton and her first piece of business is to evict Alexis. Alexis cannot believe Sable would do all of this just because she had an affair with Jason, and tries to stop the remodeling by throwing a hammer threw some drywall. Sable is less than impressed and tells that she is not through with Alexis yet. Alexis storms back to ColbyCo where she starts throwing objects at Dex. She blames Dex for betraying her by selling the hotel to Sable, even though Alexis did not care who bought it as long as they paid in cash and she was able to keep her suite - all of which Dex was able to do, since he bought the land surrounding the hotel and the rights to Alexis's suite. No matter for Alexis who informs Dex the best decision she ever made was to divorce him. Dex eases the pain of breaking up with Alexis again, by sleeping with the woman he negotiated the sale of the hotel - Joanna Sills. Fallon hangs at the Carlton and shows Jeff the picture of Blake and the corpse that she found in the basement. Fallon finally managed to make it into the basement and came upon the photo. Fallon asks Zorelli to see the body again, but he cannot oblige because it has begun to decay. He could show Fallon a photo of the body if she wanted. Fallon seems surprised they would actually photograph the corpse, and she agrees. In Zorelli's office, she compares that photo with the one she found in the basement. Clueless, Fallon does not realize Zorelli is taping her and he is able to get a piece of crap VCR to zoom in on her comparing the photos. Still, Zorelli does not know who it is. Neither does Jeff. But, Sable, who just happened to be in the Carlton, interrupts the two and tells Fallon that she vaguely knows the person in the photo, but that Alexis knows the man much more. Jeff asks Sable what she is doing in Denver and Sable responds that she bought the Carlton. Jeff is amazed Sable still has some of Jason's money, but Sable retorts that Jeff should remember that he got his money from his Aunt Connie. Fallon takes the photo to Alexis and she is stunned to learn that is the man who was found at the bottom of the lake. Meanwhile, Sable stops by Blake's office to see how he and Krystle are doing, and to tell him that Fallon was showing the picture of Blake with the corpse in public. Blake is puzzled by Sable's involvement but Sable assures him that she seems to find herself where she is most needed, and what Blake needs right now is a friend. When Blake finally leaves Denver Carrington, his car makes it only 20 feet before it stops as Alexis is standing in the middle of the road in the middle of the night. Blake gets out and starts yelling at Alexis. Alexis blames Blake for killing the man in the photo - Roger Grimes. Despite Blake's denial, Alexis is determined to make Blake pay for it. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Stella Hall ... Claire Tennyson * Liza Morrow ... Virginia Metheny * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * Ben Piazza ... Dr. Charles Hampton * Kim Terry ... Joanna Sills * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jack Slater ... Workman #1 * Rocky Giordani ... Arnie * Robert L. Benwitt ... Butler * Carey Eidel ... Security Guard Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.